Technological advances in computer hardware, software and networking have lead to increased demand for electronic information exchange rather than through conventional techniques such as paper correspondence, for example. Such electronic communication can provide split-second, reliable data transfer between essentially any two locations throughout the world. Many industries and consumers are leveraging such technology to improve efficiency and decrease cost through web-based (e.g., on-line) services. For example, consumers can purchase goods, review bank statements, research products and companies, obtain real-time stock quotes, download brochures, etc. with the click of a mouse and at the convenience of home.
In light of such technological advances, people in general tend to be more and more concerned about being connected and/or available for various communications such as cell phone calls, text messages, emails, instant messages, land line phone calls, voice mails, etc. With the rapid pace of today's society, being available and/or reachable on a constant basis is fitting for busy lifestyles albeit personal or business. For example, a professional in a meeting may find it extremely necessary to be reached via text message from a family member indicating safe arrival to a destination. In another example, walking the dog on a nice sunny day can be seen as the perfect opportunity to maximize time by enjoying the weather and contacting an old friend on a mobile communication device.
In general, there are a vast number of data communication modes available. For example, data communication modes can include, but are not limited to, electronic mail (email), Internet Protocol (IP) telephony, web mail, web-browsing, text messaging, cellular devices, mobile communication devices, etc. Yet, with all the available data communication modes that can be leveraged, issues surrounding availability can still arise/exist. Furthermore, each data communication mode can be linked to a distinct number, alias, address, etc. which can be an overwhelming amount of information to remember and/or store in order to contact a person, place, business, etc. For example, to contact one individual, there can be a phone number, a cell number, an email address, an instant messaging alias, a pager number, a work phone number, etc.